


深海章鱼会喜欢住在蚌壳里吗

by riko0926



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: 3p, Azul Ashengrogtto(bottom), Leech(top), M/M, Non-human, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, 三人行, 人外, 扭曲仙境, 触手, 迪士尼扭曲仙境
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riko0926/pseuds/riko0926
Summary: 我们对他卑微又淫乱的阴暗面抱有的喜爱，不亚于对白天出现在大家面前的那位努力家的爱情。在漫长的时间里，我们接纳了Azul的全部，包括他至今也不愿意说的秘密一起，甘愿向那个除了一纸契约以外一无所有的男孩俯首，将他的未来与我们的编织在一起。
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	深海章鱼会喜欢住在蚌壳里吗

**Author's Note:**

> Jade第一人称  
> 写于第三章后半剧情放出之前，存在关于三个人过去的私设  
> 缺乏海洋生物基础的生理知识，人外成分多

我推开Azul的房门时，他正裹着毛毯缩在沙发的一角。而我的孪生兄弟，造就这一场面的罪魁祸首，被一条巨型章鱼的腕足束手束脚扔在角落里。

这实在是绝景，想让人画下来裱在房间里观赏。无论是张牙舞爪的寮长难得瑟瑟发抖的样子，还是Floyd那张轻浮的脸因为愤怒扭曲起来的模样，都让辛苦劳作之后的夜晚变得美好起来。

“两位这是在做什么？请不要在打烊之后再增加我的工作量了。”

我说着捡起Azul被撤掉了两颗纽扣的西装裤，有一颗已经不知道掉到哪里了，如果就这样不管的话，明天会不会能看到他羞耻又委屈的表情呢。我这样想着，将它们叠整齐，放到Azul身边。他的手腕从毯子里露出一小节，装作不在意地碰了一下，马上就像受惊的蜗牛一样缩回了壳里。

真是可爱的反应。我几乎要控制不住上扬的嘴角了。

“Jade，你心情很好喔——”Floyd发出了烦闷又有点羡艳的声音，他一向痛恨这样的束缚，看上去已经挣扎过一番，一副精疲力竭的样子，“帮我解开啦，Azul说什么都不肯。”

“那、那是当然的吧？一句话不说就扯人的衣服。”

“但是~那是Azul的错吧？”他蚯蚓似的在地上翻滚了一圈，“因为Azul在诱惑我嘛。把领带解下来递给我，不就是那个意思吗？”

“呜呼呼，我的兄弟是这么说的哦，Azul。”我向那个露出不可思议的表情的男人传达着，“你们之间好像有一些小小的误会。”

“诱惑什么的，奇怪的是Floyd吧？我没有半点那个意思。”

从初中开始组了乐队，之后一直待在一起的我们三个人，做过不少次难以启齿的事情。Floyd甚至有过看到Azul就会冲动地扑上去的时期，但是Azul一直保持着近乎绝对的纯真和羞耻心，每次想到这点总是让我觉得敬佩不已，被称作“圣女”的人在我看来就大抵如此。

“那穿成这样等着我进来呢？”我说着单膝跪在他的面前，把手从毯子下面探进去，不出意外地摸到了光裸着的大腿，纤细又柔软，锻炼得当的肌肉。他的表情变得更加难以言喻，瞪大眼睛咬着嘴唇，像是被难以克制兽欲的我背叛了一样，“下半身什么都没有穿，Azul这一次也没有打算诱惑吗？”

“当、当然了。我怎么可能……”他说话的时候少了些平日里那副趾高气昂的样子，我隔着他贞洁的平角裤用手指蹭灼热的性器官。 

“那我来为Azul解释一下吧。虽然您心里没有打算，但是身体是很诚实的，就像听见摇铃的狗一样，在我们贴上来的时候，就会流出口水。”我用指尖按压着容纳过我们很多次的小口，Azul那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛里像是会滴出人鱼的眼泪一样。“但是这不是Azul的错，只是您的身体习惯了接纳我们而已，这没有什么值得羞耻的。”

我听见Floyd在身后咯咯地笑起来，也本能地觉得更加愉快：“您说不出‘想要’这句话，我们非常理解。从最开始约定了绝对不会食用您的身体，会保护您的安全，直到今天我们兄弟没有一次破例，就当做是您给我们的小奖励……”我边说边将他乱掉的卷发理好，然后摘下那副遮去真实思想的平光镜，他配合地闭上眼睛准许我吻住微凉的薄唇。

约定俗成的规矩，对于做爱的默许。Floyd身上的触须断开，他把关节转得咔嚓咔嚓响，用对人鱼来说极端扭曲的姿态活动着身体，我则是将上半身还穿得整整齐齐的人抱到温暖的床上。

Floyd喜爱Azul这样柔软的样子，他有一种莫名的自尊心，相信着世间的生物都比他弱小，这衍生出了他在心情好的时候异乎寻常的助人精神。虽然平时他们总是在争执，但是在床上，Floyd总会像爱护那些弱者一样包容着Azul的任性。当然他总是想到什么说什么，比如“明知道我讨厌被束缚还要这么做，是想被更残忍地对待吗”之类的话，就正从他那张嘴里往外吐。

我很少去阻止Floyd，但他的这些话对于Azul来说确实算得上威胁。我们遇到Azul的那天，他就是个在体能上有缺陷，贫穷又孱弱的孩子，直到现在他在怪物一样的Floyd面前大概也没有改变多少。这一点大概他们两个都清楚得很，所以Floyd才会常常出言不逊，Azul也会因为现实的恐惧而发怒。

“喂，Floyd，要对Azul温柔一点。”我把纤细的人形往怀里搂了搂，说没有私心当然是不可能的，“刚刚就是因为你的粗暴才被捆起来吧？”

Azul赤裸的腿因为长时间接触空气变得冰凉，我的手搭上去，他像被烫伤一样瑟缩了一下。不过这也难怪，单纯从物种的角度来说，我们算得上章鱼的天敌，就算已经有了承诺，在黄金契约书上画了押，他也依旧秉持雇佣了天敌的自知之明。尤其在做爱的时候，更像是被捕食，我有时候也会紧紧盯着Floyd以防在兴起时咬上一口。

我将Azul揽在怀里，从背后帮他一件件脱下外套与内衬，然后是紧紧系在喉结下方的领带，最后慢慢地将衬衫的纽扣一颗一颗解开。Azul沉默并且坦诚，前戏的时候他很容易进入到这个状态，只是抿着嘴唇却把其他一切反应都展示给我们。就像现在，呼吸慢慢变得急促，然后脸上泛起红晕，心跳加快，像是能调节身体温度的恒温动物一样，连身体都热起来。

“啊~Azul的脸好色情哦。”Floyd凑过来用手背蹭着Azul发烫的脸颊，和嘴角那颗色气到极点的痣，他的睫毛也是好看的浅色，像鱼类的背鳍一样扇动。Floyd凑上去吻他，掐着Azul的下巴，强迫他张开嘴把舌头探进去。

Floyd会在与人接吻时将不知道哪里分泌出的黏液灌进对方的口腔，大概是腮腺之类的地方出了故障吧，我这么判断。就算是作为同种生物，我也接受不了像被哺乳一样被迫进食的感觉。Azul的喉结滚动着，兴许是Floyd的舌攻占了口腔太后面，让他被迫吞下去了更多黏液。他的脸很快变得通红，挣扎着往我怀里靠过来。

我由衷地感谢着兄弟的粗暴，让我看到Azul饱受欺凌似的脸，但同时又为此觉得嫉妒。我摸到他的胸前，用力捏住两颗淡色的乳珠，向前拉扯，他马上哆嗦着发出短促的鸣叫，躲开了Floyd的下一轮攻势。在惩罚的同时为他脱困，我轻轻抚摸Azul弓起的后背上一节节脊椎，它们像要破体而出的爬虫类一样颤栗着。

“Jade好狡猾，明明是你在欺负Azul。”他说着把仅剩的那条单薄的底裤扯下来，用蛮力把人压在床上，分开两条不怎么见光的大腿，随着性子插了一根手指在身后。想来也是十分干涩的入口，被强行破开的时候，Azul又一次发出悲鸣。

“……Floyd，出去。”他仰躺在柔软的被褥里，右肩被人按着，连像平时裸露的下体的羞耻都被进入的疼痛侵蚀，“还没有润滑，不能这样、进来。”

我放任他们两个在床上折腾，被Azul狠狠瞪了一眼。Floyd按着他的指示舔湿了两根手指，再次试探着插进去，让Azul的腰彻底软下来。

Floyd对原始的交姌没有特殊的喜好，非要说的话，他喜欢的是Azul被戏弄时的表情。就像会在中途对交合的律动感到厌倦一样，是一个连扩张都没法好好做完的男人，很快就在Azul抑制不住的喘息中对我投来烦躁的目光。

“我说，Azul已经舒服起来了吧？还不可以让我插进去吗？”他出声的时候，就已经解开了腰带，用勃起的性器蹭那条不怎么见光的大腿。

“还不可以，等、等一下，Floyd！还不能……”Azul用力将几乎是猛兽上身的Floyd踹到床脚，却又因为彻底惹怒了捕猎者而本能地发抖，最后他的声音和身体还是软了下来，用安抚的语气说，“好吧，Floyd，再等等。”

章鱼的触手从他的身后探出来，因为变成章鱼就没法在岸上呼吸，他只是将那些柔软的触手放出来，它们并不像Azul本人那么沉稳乖顺，而是像有着自主意识一样在床上扭动，留下冰冷的黏液。在触手之间敞开身体的Azul在我看来有种奇异的美感。

他操纵着一根明显膨胀起来的腕足来到还没有完全打开的身后，将还算细小的前端探进自己的穴口里去。我不知道Azul用原本的手腕自渎会不会有什么不一样的感受，不属于人类的柔软的触腕，带来近似接吻体验的宽大吸盘，探进主人的身体里究竟会不会比手指来得更刺激。Floyd大约也想到了同样的事情，瞪大眼睛凝视着触须被后穴温柔地包裹住。

Azul的视线在我们之间晃动，然后像是终于下定决心一样，他紧闭着眼睛，让那条触手中的黏液排进润滑还不够的身体。他的身体发着抖，口中“哈哈”地吐出温热的气流，他的上半身脱力地仰倒下去，与此同时，那根有些萎靡的腕足从身体里退出来，带出一些黏糊糊的乳白色液体。

“……可以了。”他对Floyd说道，同时用那双湿润的眼睛看着我。因为比我们要矮小一些，他总是会稍微仰起头，透过眼镜上沿看向我，一般都是冰冷地带着笑意，但现在少了那一点遮盖，像是湿漉漉的海贝。

于是在Floyd扑上去贯穿了他的同时，我也从背后搂住这具赤裸的身体。

Floyd总是不懂得什么是矜持与适可而止，在他身上只有近乎原始的冲动，也许就是因为他汲取了太多，所以我们才会变成全然不同的两个个体。刚将性器插进去，Floyd就卖力地顶撞起那个我们都熟知的敏感点，拜他所赐，Azul从一开始就几乎被推向高潮边缘，他的身体被用力地剐蹭在我西装上那些细小的装饰品上，触手蜷曲着攀附在他赤裸的身上，手指用力地撕扯我的裤管和我们身下的床褥，口中也溢出好听的呻吟。

我慢慢地抚摸他的有些充血的乳尖以及贴在身上的触腕。刚刚为他进行了润滑的那一条在激烈的性中再一次胀大，我将它握在手里小心地爱抚。Azul的肩膀都在发抖，他仰起脖子，将头颅枕在我的肩上，咬着牙小声叫我的名字。

“Jade……呜、放开……”

我朝他笑了笑，用指尖描摹其那些吸盘的轮廓，海生物滑腻的表皮，还有之前射出黏液的小口。

“Jade！”他的声音大了一点，如果不是被Floyd侵犯得像是一滩温水，应当是有些威慑性的，但是怒火马上在我试图将手指插进孔洞时化成带着点惊慌的叫床声。

“Floyd，现在这个时候Azul的触手可是很敏感的哦。”我笑眯眯地对有些不明状况的兄弟解说，“像这样，会很喜欢的。”我向他演示用如何舌头裹住触手，用尖锐的牙齿轻轻咬那些凸起的吸盘。

Floyd的表情一下从对性交的厌倦变得明朗起来，不管不顾地让两人的身下还保持着交合的姿态，去舔舐那些因为快感卷曲的腕足。Azul的触手当然比平时敏感数倍，但是当然远不如后穴，被刻意地打断了即将登上顶峰的愉悦感，我又收获了一个恶狠狠的眼神。

“觉得空虚了吗，Azul？您可以自己动动腰，会很舒服的。”我向他小声建议。

我握住的那一根是Azul是人鱼形态时用来交配的性器官，上岸之后很少将本体展示出来的Azul难得能让人抓住这么一个脆弱的时刻。在不想让Floyd发现这个件事上，我们姑且算是统一战线，于是我在他凶神恶煞的注视下轻轻吸吮精口。

不常用的手足比想象的更加敏感，Azul喘息着又叫了一次我的名字。在Floyd发现我们的秘密之前，Azul迎合着姿势用腿夹住他的腰，缓慢但准确地用龟头研磨体内柔软的凸点。他的身体因为主动的性交呈现出美妙的粉红色，身子小幅度地颤抖着，在禁欲了两分钟之后身体似乎变得更加敏感，在我们炽热的注视下发出又尖又小的喟叹。

Floyd对于Azul的主动同样十分受用，他也小幅地摆动着下身，将触手的前端整个含进嘴里。

“Azul的触手会长回来的吧，所以断一根也没关系咯？”他发自内心地这样询问，“如果可以的话想把所有的手脚都吃掉喔~”

他的眼睛像是凝固的琥珀，并没有露出捕食者的表情。Azul则因为一番话话绷紧了肌肉，当然也更用力地包裹住了正在侵犯他的人。我趁机用力地吸吮了一口，成功地让他扭着腰叫出声。

“啊哈哈，Azul兴奋起来了。”

希望他对被捕食的恐惧没有和性交的兴奋搞混，我看着Azul因为Floyd的新一轮攻势而失焦的眼睛想到，不然就糟糕了。在Azul皱起眉高潮之前，我把舌头探进即将跟下身一同射精的小孔中，那里湿润并且柔软，是我们都熟悉的海生物的身体内部。在成功地阻止了他的触手喷出黏液的同时，Azul也颤抖着射了出来。

他从化成人类的那天就在性事上天赋异禀，当然我们只是将它作为兄弟间的深夜闲聊提起过两回。尽管花费了常人两倍以上的时间才学会灵活地运用双足行走，却从第一次做爱开始就能够用身后服务，并且用人类的器官表达极致的刺激。

Floyd被他乱七八糟的样子点燃了激情，用暴力得让人发指的动作将人抱起来，钉死在性器上。高潮之后的Azul虚软地挂在他的身上，他的体力实在不怎么好，连夹住腰肢的力气都没有，只用脆弱的声带发出最后一点呻吟和Floyd的名字，直到被满满地射进肚子里才挣扎着从他的暴虐行为中逃走。

我当然没有不识趣地抱住他，甚至退开一点给他足够喘息的空间，只是在一旁看Floyd掐出来的那些指痕，大腿上和腰上，泛起红的指印在白皙的皮肤上更加明显，明早大概会变成青色吧，但我从不觉得他可怜。Floyd也不觉得。就像我们很少认为Azul的要求是严苛而任性的一样。我们对他卑微又淫乱的阴暗面抱有的喜爱，不亚于对白天出现在大家面前的那位努力家的爱情。在漫长的时间里，我们接纳了Azul的全部，包括他至今也不愿意说的秘密一起，甘愿向那个除了一纸契约以外一无所有的男孩俯首，将他的未来与我们的编织在一起。

“该你了，Jade。”Floyd的气息甚至没有紊乱，依旧是懒散又轻浮的，他兴致勃勃地爬到我面前。他的脸上也有些潮红，将手搭在我的肩上，说实话我并不清楚这样高昂的状态下，他究竟会像猫一样撒娇还是绞住我的脖子，“要对Azul温柔一点，你最清楚了吧？”

“原句奉还。”

Floyd伸出手抚摸了一下Azul脖子上的动脉，朝我笑道：“已经恢复正常心跳了，已经可以上了哦。”

“你们糟糕的知识知道的可真不少。”Azul懒散地撑着身体，歪着脑袋确认了一下时间，“我已经没有折腾的力气了。”

“不用担心，我会对您非常温柔的。”我弯起眼睛抚摸他温凉的皮肤，手臂与大腿上有些紧致的肌肉，但臀部软绵绵的像是女孩子，用力一握就会留下粉红的印子，“跪起来吧，Azul桑？要抓紧一点不然会影响今天的入睡时间。”

“Jade真的很喜欢这个姿势呢。啊、不可以喔，Azul，偷懒的话Jade会欺负你的。”享用珍馐之后，Floyd变得比平时更爱说话。他在Azul愤懑的眼神里，把还软在床铺上的腰提起来，两腿被分得很开，被迫向我展示含着白汤的后穴和滑落到腿上的黏液。

“Floyd很了解我的喜好呢。”他像犬类一样露出邀功的笑，我只能奖励地吻了吻他的嘴唇，“真了不起。”

“你们兄弟有时候会让我觉得恶心，像是连体婴一样，看着就觉得糟糕。”

“Azul这张嘴很会说话喔，不惩罚吗？”Floyd搂着我的肩膀，用手指触碰刚刚在厮磨时不小心在下唇上咬出的出血点。

“那就让Azul再自体润滑一次吧？”我笑着拍拍趴伏着的人的大腿，无视寮长咬着嘴唇“唔唔”地发出拒绝的声音，用手指将身体里已经不知是哪方的精液全都挖出来，用干净的手帕擦掉，“又变得干涩起来了，这样会很痛的吧？”

Azul的身体因为屈辱而颤抖着，但刚刚被阻止射出的触手也的确涨得发痛，于是他将脸埋进枕头，再次让生殖的触手游走到穴口附近。比体温低上不少的触手在碰触到内壁时就让他打了个寒颤。

“插到这里就算不上惩罚了。”我这么说，Azul就咬紧牙又往里探进去一点。我们看着膨胀起的地方在他的腕足里，像是被积压的牙膏一样向前移动，在排出浓液的边缘，我拽着那根触手的中段，用力地插进他的身体里。于是在射出时，他用力地夹住自己本体的一部分，抖到手臂没了力气，上半身摔进床里，连美丽的蝴蝶骨都剧烈颤动着。棉花阻隔大部分了淫乱的叫声，但却挡不住因为抽泣而小幅耸动的肩膀。

“啊~你把Azul欺负哭了耶。”

“没有哭！我才没有哭。”这么说着的Azul用力地在枕头上蹭掉眼泪，咬着嘴唇把太过深入的腕足往外抽，被带出来的浊液淅淅沥沥地流到床上，他再一次在Floyd的管束下向我敞开身体，“喂、Jade，你还不插进来吗？这种事我可不会再做一次了。”

“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”我用手指分开他两瓣莹白的臀，按了按濡湿的穴口，才在他不耐烦的声音里把完全膨胀的阴茎抵到入口，“Azul能吃下去这种东西，不管看几次都觉得不可思议。”

我看着他慢慢吞吃掉伞状的顶端后就开始小幅地喘息，迫不及待地挺腰将整根柱体都没入到湿软的穴中。Azul花了好一会儿才适应因为体位而进的更深的性器，我这才慢慢地开始研磨他的身体。

Azul的内里是温暖又柔软的，一丝不苟地含住所有塞进去的东西，偶尔会因为顶到了喜欢的地方而轻微抽搐。我享受着他的包容，但Azul似乎不那么适应这样舒缓的节奏，尤其是在Floyd提前将他调教得软烂的今天，温柔对于他来说更像是侵蚀着骨头的毒液。在我刻意柔和下来的撞击里，他弯折着腰，调整自己的姿势，悄悄地尝试更用力地用我的生殖器剐蹭他的敏感点，然后暗自发出湿润的吐息声。

和随意指示别人的时候截然不同，Azul在床上很少发表自己的意见，只要说一句“Jade再用些力”一类的话，不论是谁都会对他百般顺从，但却只是偷偷摸摸地抚慰自己淫荡的身体。当然，这也是我非常喜欢他的地方。

“Azul在悄悄地玩自己吧？是对我不满意吗？”我用尖锐的牙齿轻咬他的耳垂，“还是因为这样比我的侵犯更有快感呢？”

他看向我的眼睛因为湿润而美丽，因为刚刚的哭泣，眼角还有些嫣红，让人的心一下软下来。“好吧，Azul，我更加会满足您的。”我揉了揉他手感很好的头发，然后轻轻抓在手里拉扯着。他的头颅被我拽得稍微仰起来一点，喉结脆弱地暴露出来，但只是到有些痛的地步。我就着这个姿势，加大了抽插的力度，每一次都用力地磨到他敏感的地方，不出几下，Azul的眼睛就变得雾蒙蒙的。

用最小的伤痛带来最大程度的暴力，我知道Azul比起那种温柔到滴出水的性爱，更喜欢被人扼住咽喉的痛，但也知道曾经受到的欺凌锉出了他一身的傲骨。

“Jade……这太过了，”他的声音都软下来，用近乎哀求的语调说道，“换个地方……不要再顶那里了。”

但我还在兴头上，掌握着他的弱点，用几乎要将那个柔软的凸起磨破的力度把他顶得向前晃动。“是Azul想要玩的吧？现在就求饶可不行。” 他的眼睛里朦胧地映着我的脸，因为呼吸困难而微张的嘴都色情得让人发狂。Floyd跑过来捧住他的脸，将他吻到几乎窒息，恶意的操弄让他在亲吻中也断断续续地发出“啊啊”的声音。

“帮我，Azul。”Floyd的嗓子有些哑，不知道是因为干涸的口腔还是过剩的欲望，他拉着Azul的手，放在自己再次勃起的器官上，“摸摸它。”

没有再被扯住头发，脑袋沉重地垂落下去，Azul刚刚触碰到灼热的性器就退缩了，他带着绵软的鼻音探出两根触手，说他可以用本体为他手交。但Floyd对于被触手抚慰这件事一直没什么兴趣，在几次之前已经玩腻了，他扯住Azul的乳首，将它们拉长到变形，让受虐者痛得缩起肩膀，被迫离他更近了一些。然后Floyd不由分说地拽过两只手腕，将还在抵抗的手指掰开，让它们包裹住阴茎。Azul只得用手肘撑起身体，顺着经络上下撸动。

在我们看不见的时候，Azul也是这样抚慰自己的身体吧？我看着他有些生涩的手法想到。只会磨擦，连触碰双卵与铃口都需要手把手教授，这样笨拙又努力的人，让我想更加疼爱他。

他们的姿势让Azul的脸和Floyd的下身贴的太近，大概连叫床时的哈气都能感觉到吧？故意的冲撞之下，有几次让发梢蹭过柱身，Azul拧着头，委屈地露出厌恶的表情。但他矜持的脸马上因为射精的快感变得苦闷又茫然。

“Floyd。”我叫他，Floyd马上心领神会地将Azul软下去的上身扶起来。伸出的触手因为身体被过度使用萎靡地垂下去，我将Azul搂在怀里，Floyd跟着贴上来。退出一点，只把龟头留在他的体内，湿热的甬道马上抽动着挽留，Floyd在这个时候将自己的性器也顶到翕动的穴口。

“别、不可以……！”完全无视了Azul的声音，Floyd小心地戳弄着湿淋淋的地方，我则用手爱抚他软下去的身前，让他放松下来。上一次这么玩已经是入学前的事情了，但今天他极致的淫态让我们不禁想要更加满足他。在短暂的开拓之后，他终于还是软着腿将Floyd的东西也吃下去一些。

“呜、轻一点……”他像是从海水里捞出来的一样，软趴趴地伏在Floyd的肩膀上，因为我们毫无默契的顶撞而起伏，“啊啊、Jade，不要碰那边……唔、Floyd也不行……”

他的声带、美丽的睫毛、小小的肩膀、柔软的臀部都在我们怀里颤抖着，关节处被棉质的布料磨出柔嫩的血色，赤条条的身体被我们黑色的西装包裹，像是莺谷的游女攀附着恩客，同我们在金色契约书上签上名字那时一样，乞求着将他带离泥淖。

我摸着他的肚子，那里因为同时容纳了两条巨物，皮肉稍微有些凸起，被从体外抚摸时，更加淫乱地叫出声来。他艰难地张开嘴，被Floyd叼住的喉结滚动着，没能吞下漏出来的涎液，被我含住探出口的艳色的舌头放纵地舔舐我的口腔。Floyd也终于肯配合我的节奏，让Azul发出小声的尖叫。

他再一次呼唤我们的名字时，身体因为被连续两次的中出而抽搐着，声音里染上些柔软的哭腔，但触手与阴茎都没能射出任何东西，只是流出些半透明的液体，于是身体更加羞耻地发抖。在对于男性来说漫长到让人崩溃的干性高潮里，那些属于他的触手缠上我们的腰背，像要更用力地感受我们一样，紧紧地将三个人缠裹在一起。

他的肩胛微微颤动，隔着衣服让我摸到他发烫的温度，胸口也随着呼吸起伏，肉红的乳珠蹭在Floyd衣服上那些冰凉的纽扣上。

“Azul桑，不快点清理的话会怀孕的。”我轻轻朝他敏感的耳朵吹气，感受他又一次颤抖着裹紧我们的生殖器。

“Azul说不定很喜欢我们这样玩~”Floyd索爱一样在他脸上留下细碎的亲吻。

“不会。都闭嘴，你们两个。让我这样待一会儿。”Azul打断了我们，他像平时那样趾高气扬地命令我们把下身抽出来，然后就着这个姿势跪坐在床上，全靠我们支撑他疲软的身体。

我们保持着拥抱的姿势，像是蚌类一样贴在一起护住不属于自己的致命弱点。功利、邪恶、非人类的我们比平时看起来更像是怪物吧。我这样想。仅仅是喜欢或者爱情没办法描述这样的关系，因为纽带就是我们自身。

不过偶尔这样也不错，于是我贴着他的耳朵小心地说了句“喜欢”，Floyd也嗤嗤地笑着，拥抱着我们说“喜欢，最喜欢”一类的话。然后我们一面抱怨着，一面就这样倒在带着乱七八糟的黏液的床上，由Azul仔细地盖好被子。

他们很快昏睡过去了，只有我依然睁着眼睛。在寂静的午夜，听到墙壁上魔法的布谷鸟报时的声音。

Fin.


End file.
